


January

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen!Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: A Faithful PromiseSometime after the archangel has been there for a while, the hunter will step out and join him. They wouldn’t move, just sit and watch the sky in pure bliss together. Once the show ends, the two have to return back to their lives in the world. Before they pass through the bunker doors, Sam always turns to Gabriel with a smile on his lips. Taking his hands in his, the hunter looks the other in the eyes and makes the promise every morning. It’s a promise Gabriel wouldn’t mind keeping.





	January

**Author's Note:**

> Statement prompt:  
> When you least except it sometimes you get saved.
> 
> Dialogue prompt:  
> One day you and I are gonna wake up and be alright. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day. I promise you.

What is faith?

What is it like to have faith in someone…to have hope that they will save you? What is it like, waiting on someone you know is long gone.

Day by day, the hours pass by as weeks turn into months, which soon become years.

Gabriel lost track of time down here in this prison of darkness. The archangel could no longer remember when Metatron threw him in here nor did it matter anymore. There was no escape.

Gabriel never expected to see Sam Winchester, but then again when you least expect it, sometimes you get saved.

Now here he was, sitting in the bunker of the Men of Letters with a lollipop jammed in his mouth. The archangel’s eyes darted to the halls where the others have already retired to bed before moving.

Only time could tell how long it would take before Gabriel could finally be comfortable in the dark bunker at night. Till then, he would continue to make his escape to the world outside.

Gabriel liked it outside, sitting peacefully on top of the bunker’s entrance. The sky was dark at night like the bunker, but the stars made it so much more. The blond could spend forever star gazing and watching the sky become vibrant with colors as the sun rises.

The archangel fell into this routine after being saved by the Winchesters and no one knew about it. It was a place where Gabriel doesn’t think about the troubles ahead or the scars on his back. No one knew where he goes, no one but Sam.

Sometime after the archangel has been there for a while, the hunter will step out and join him. They wouldn’t move, just sit and watch the sky in pure bliss together. Once the show ends, the two have to return back to their lives in the world. Before they pass through the bunker doors, Sam always turns to Gabriel with a smile on his lips.

Taking his hands in his, the hunter looks the other in the eyes and makes the promise every morning.

“One day you and I are gonna wake up and be alright. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day. I promise you.“

It’s a promise Gabriel wouldn’t mind keeping.


End file.
